


mermista yells at catra and they talk for a while but their conversation ends kind of abruptly

by NowhereGirl471



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowhereGirl471/pseuds/NowhereGirl471
Relationships: Catra & Mermista (She-Ra)
Kudos: 11





	mermista yells at catra and they talk for a while but their conversation ends kind of abruptly

“Of course you’d have to be like this. I don’t know what everyone was expecting.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“It means that you’re still you, Catra! The girl who tried to kill us all and nearly did in that weird portal world where I had a trident and was called Sea Ra. You’re the girl who freaks and lashes out unless you’re even a little bit worried that Adora isn’t pried to you tight enough, who hurts people when she feels scared; everyone keeps saying you’ve changed because you and Adora are in love or whatever but it’s still you, you’re still the girl who invaded my kingdom, conquered my people, destroyed their homes. That was you that they ran from, and it’s you that they see in their nightmares which I have to deal really early in the morning. Just because you’ve moved on from everything doesn’t mean they did. I loved my kingdom and you took it from me. I hated you! And I hate being angry!” Mermista groaned, grabbing her hair with her fists. “This is so embarrassing!”  
She saw that Catra was shaking and sighed. “If you think you’re going to just blow up at me and we’ll have some big dramatic fight don’t bother because I’m kind of over it-” she stopped and took a closer look. Catra was crying.  
“THANK YOU.”  
Catra had grabbed onto Mermista’s wrist and she wrenched away. “...excuse me?”  
“This whole time all anyone has been able to talk about is how they’ve forgiven me and how much I’ve changed and that everything is fine and it’s been driving me crazy. No one forgives that easily, no matter how good you guys are. All this time I’ve been waiting for everything to snap back into place, for someone to finally stop pretending that nothing happened and admit it; you don’t trust me, you’re furious at me and you’ll never forgive me because you hate me. It is such a relief to know that I was right, and Adora was wrong. This is amazing!”  
Mermista narrowed her eyes at the triumph in Catra’s voice and her upraised tail. She felt like groaning or sighing or rolling her eyes in some way that expressed her exasperation but she felt tired from her outburst and couldn’t bother. I can’t believe I have to do this.  
“I mean, yeah I don’t trust you. Big deal. I don’t trust Entrapta either. Or Frosta; that girl’s going to get scarier when she grows up and I’m just not willing to say anything. And I am not furious. You are not going to talk about what we’re talking about right now and if you do then you won’t tell anyone I was furious because I wasn’t. I was upset a normal level and I said what was needed in a cool and controlled manner.”  
Catra was doing her best to act like she wasn’t listening but still glanced at Mermista from the corner of her eyes. “....right. That’s definitely not how it went, you didn’t let your guard down.  
“It’s not like that, I’m totally fine with being vulnerable and stuff, being closed off is your thing and my thing is different, I’m just a really laid back person. And I mean, it seems kind of hard for me not to forgive you. You and Adora like never leave each other’s sides anymore and we’re still all a part of this kind of group of powerful and important people that keep getting called together to do stuff for Etherea. Honestly it’s not going to take much for me to forgive you, that whole rage and vengeance thing just isn’t worth the effort.”  
“I...can attest to that.”  
“And I don’t. Hate you, or whatever. I did. But I’m just not in that place right now. Plus you’re one of the only people around here who’s not gushing with excitement about the future and rebuilding and (entrapta voice) space, so I’ll probably have to hang around you just to get away from that.”  
Catra laughed, then stopped to think for a moment and laughed anymore. Mermista looked at her oddly.  
“Okay what I said wasn’t that funny.”  
“I can’t believe that this is what I was afraid of all this time. I was on a track to kill myself and everyone else in the world because if I didn’t some Princess would stomp her foot and get mad at me.”  
“I get that you’re having a moment or whatever but just so we’re clear that is absolutely not how you’re going to describe this.”  
“Oh, there’s no way I’m telling anything. I think it’s best if we just return from our mission with an inexplicable end to our animosity and never let them know what beautiful soul bonding moment brought us together out there.”  
“I like that. I hope that forgiving you part can come soon because I could really use a friend like you to talk about this stuff so that I don’t have to pretend it’s completely normal that Entrapta and Hordak are….”  
“I know, right? Why can no one act like it’s a big deal, it’s not like Entrapta would even notice if we did. And if I were Hordak and I was in love with a member of an Alliance I’d tried to destroy, I’d be fine with a few people being weirded out by it. I don’t think Hordak or Entrapta are that fragile that everyone needs to be walking around on eggshells around them. I think it’s worse if they do because then they make a big thing out of it and Hordak might start to get scared of the...eggshells.”  
“It’s driving me insane not being able to say anything about the two of them together. Oh, and I was wrong about something with you.”  
A pause.  
“Well?”  
“You haven’t moved on, have you.”  
Catra looked away, then struggled to move her head back to align with Mermista’s. She spoke through bared teeth.   
“Adora and...Bo and I. Have agreed that sometimes. I need to start saying what I mean. So I get used to being direct. And vulnerable. So no. I don’t really feel like we’re not enemies anymore. And I can feel that you’re right. I am still the same person who did those things. I’m….happy with Adora but I still see Brightmoon as a target instead of a home. And all the people, the guards and the citizens and you princesses and I know your my friends now but I keep seeing enemies. All around me.”  
Mermista looked at her nails. “I know I asked but I don’t actually have anything to say to that.”


End file.
